O Último Adeus
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: –Resposta à Gincana do MdF– Muitas vezes você pode fingir que as coisas estão bem, e ser feliz com a mentira. Mas chega uma hora em que o coração não agüenta mais viver com uma falsa verdade, e a dor fala mais alto. –UA, Lelouch/Shirley–


**Disclaimer: **Code Geass não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

Fic baseado na frase: _"Dificil não é lutar por aquilo que se quer, e sim desistir daquilo que se mais ama. Eu desisti. Mas não pense que foi por não ter coragem de lutar, e sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer"_

**O Último Adeus**

_Em pouco mais de dois meses, eu poderia comemorar um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, o dia em que finalmente ficamos juntos. Mas receio que isso não vai chegar a acontecer. Já faz quase um ano que as coisas parecem apenas piorar, e piorar… e tem tantos momentos em que você parece tão distante. Acho que durante todo esse tempo, quis me convencer de que tudo daria certo, de que eu conseguiria mudá-lo, que conseguiria fazê-lo feliz. Como eu fui ingênua. Aquele seu sorriso nunca mudou… é o mesmo sorriso sem vida de quando nos conhecemos, o mesmo sorriso satisfeito que está lá para todos observarem, para manter as aparências. O brilho dos seus olhos jamais foi verdadeiro, é como uma jóia que ninguém jamais vai conseguir lapidar… que eu pelo menos não consegui. Aquele verdadeiro sorriso que eu sempre quis que você mostrasse pra mim… você só consegue mostrá-lo para uma pessoa que não pode vê-lo, não é mesmo, Lelouch?_

_Durante esses últimos meses, eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, que tudo sempre estivera bem, e que você ficaria comigo pelo resto da vida. Mas apenas agora eu pude perceber que talvez desde o começo… nada estivesse bem. Eu fui só mais uma pessoa para quem você decidiu manter as aparências, e diante de tantos anos de amizade, de um amor crescente, você cordialmente me aceitou, decidiu ficar comigo e me fazer feliz. Mas desde aquele dia, você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu perceberia essa falsa felicidade, não sabia? Agora, depois de quase duas semanas separados, sem nos falar… meus olhos estão cansados, minha mente está cansada. Como dói…_

_Eu nunca quis ver durante todo esse tempo, que do mesmo jeito que você estava se escondendo por trás de seu falso sorriso, eu estava escondendo meu sofrimento por trás de uma falsa felicidade. Eu realmente quis acreditar que era uma pessoa feliz, que sempre fui feliz ao seu lado… mas não é a verdade. Eu o amei muito, Lelouch. E sei que ainda o amo e o amarei por muito tempo… é por isso que dói tanto saber que eu não posso fazer nada para deixá-lo tão feliz quanto eu fui durante esse tempo em que estivemos juntos. Não me importa se era verdade ou não, me importa que realmente estivemos ali, lado a lado, que tivemos bons e maus momentos, que tivemos belas lembranças para serem carregadas a vida toda._

_Eu queria poder continuar como estávamos, como eu continuei por tanto tempo, fingindo para mim mesma, assim como você fingia para nós dois. Mas eu não posso mais. Hoje, dói perceber que aquele seu sorriso nunca vai ser verdadeiro, que seus olhos nunca vão expressar alegria de verdade por me ver, que mesmo quando o abraço, nossos corpos parecem frios e distantes. Eu tentei por todo esse tempo, achei que realmente tinha forças para fazê-lo feliz… mas um "felizes para sempre" não existe na vida real, não é, Lelouch?_

_Foram quase dois anos que tive forças para sorrir por nós dois, para lutar por nós dois. Mas agora está mais claro que nunca, que eu não consigo, e nunca consegui. Você não pode lutar por você mesmo, e eu preciso de alguém que também queira lutar por mim. Não posso agüentar tudo isso sozinha, não mais. Não posso ter esperanças de que eu consiga fazê-lo feliz, porque você nunca vai vir até mim, nunca vai lutar por mim, nunca vai ser feliz por mim. Esse é você, não é? Eu deveria saber desde o começo, eu sempre soube desde o começo, mas é difícil de enxergar essas coisas quando se ama._

_Hoje eu daria qualquer coisa para que fôssemos felizes de verdade, para que tudo o que passamos não fosse tão sem sentimentos. Mas não vai adiantar, nada do que eu possa oferecer vai fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Então, resta-me apenas nos livrar disso tudo, não é? Eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Lelouch. Mas não era pra ficarmos juntos como eu desejei. E do mesmo jeito que eu comecei tudo isso… sou eu que tenho que terminar. Eu sofri o bastante por nós dois, e meu corpo já não agüenta mais… meu coração não agüenta mais. E eu sei que com essa sua falsa personalidade compreensiva, você jamais se permitiria acabar comigo, porque você não gosta de machucar os outros… mas machucou. Não sei se já percebeu isso, mas machuca bem mais quando nós percebemos que tudo não passa de fingimento._

_Eu sinto muito por não ter sido forte o suficiente, por não poder ser feliz por nós dois, por não poder fazê-lo se sentir bem. Sinto ainda mais por ter que lhe contar tudo dessa maneira, mas não suportaria ter que lhe encarar nos olhos uma última vez, ter que ver aquele sorriso uma última vez._

_Eu desejo, mais do que tudo nesse mundo… que você seja realmente feliz um dia, que encontre uma pessoa que possa lhe fazer ver o mundo sem essa máscara que nunca tirou para mim. Mas eu, eu sou egoísta demais para poder ver a sua felicidade de perto, e ver que não faço mais parte dela – que nunca fiz. Então, se me prometer que vai sorrir de verdade, vou me lembrar de sorrir por nós dois mesmo que essa dor no meu coração não suma, mesmo que por algum tempo, seja um sorriso triste… sei que será verdadeiro._

_Esse é o meu último adeus, Lelouch. Espero que um dia possa se lembrar de mim como uma das pessoas que mais o amou no mundo… e sorrir por mim. Eu tenho certeza que lembrarei._

_Com amor, Shirley._

O dono dos olhos lilases continuou a fitar a carta por um tempo até que conseguisse ao menos piscar os olhos. Sentado numa confortável poltrona de sua casa, tinha um dos cotovelos apoiados no braço do móvel e na outra mão, a folha de papel riscada com letras bonitas e forçadamente escritas. Releu o último parágrafo pela terceira vez, parando os olhos na mancha que havia sobre o nome da remetente. Passou os longos dedos sobre aquela mancha provocada por uma pequena gota de água. Naquele momento, teve vontade de desaparecer.

A folha escapou por entre suas mãos, e ele não se preocupou em se abaixar para pegá-la. Jogou a cabeça para trás, encostada na poltrona, e fechou os olhos lentamente. Sentiu-se completamente incapaz. Sabia, assim como ela sabia, que tudo o que estava ali escrito era verdade, e que mesmo que se levantasse da poltrona para correr até ela e dizer que não partisse, seria mentira. Não podia evitar de tentar fazê-la feliz, sabendo que na verdade, a fazia sofrer… queria poder olhar para trás e dizer a si mesmo que foram bons momentos, que a amava, que queria sua felicidade. Mas não passava de fingimento. A única coisa que podia pensar em fazer era se desculpar, por todo e cada momento em que estivera ao lado da jovem, mas palavras sem ações não tinham o menor significado. Um pedido de desculpa não ia fazê-lo se sentir bem, tampouco ela. A verdade era que ele era a última pessoa capaz de fazer outro feliz.

– Onii-chan? Você ainda está aí?

Ele subitamente abriu os olhos e voltou-se para as novas figuras na sala. Ela estava lá, com os olhos fechados, os longos cabelos caindo sobre a cadeira de rodas em que sempre estava sentada, atrás dela, de pé, a empregada Sayoko, de curtos cabelos negros que sempre a guiava pela casa. Ver a jovem novamente fez com que entendesse exatamente o que acontecia. Sabia mais do que ninguém no mundo que sua felicidade dependia apenas dela, e que jamais seria capaz de fazer outro feliz enquanto não tivesse certeza de que aquela frágil garota estava bem e feliz. Jamais poderia evitar de ferir qualquer pessoa que quisesse ficar ao seu lado… e por mais que tivesse tentado fazer Shirley feliz, não era capaz daquela façanha.

– Nunnally, não devia estar dormindo? Já está tarde. – ele se levantou e seguiu até a cadeira de rodas, a carta continuou jogada no chão.

– Estava esperando que fosse me dar boa noite. – a garota respondeu, com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

– Eu já estou indo, vou só juntar os livros que estão na mesa. – Lelouch abaixou-se a altura dela, segurando sua mão para dizer que estava ali, bem ao seu lado.

– Hai. – Nunnally acenou com a cabeça, e Sayoko girou a cadeira de rodas para que saísse do aposento, voltando para o quarto.

Lelouch se levantou e voltou até a poltrona onde estava sentado. Abaixou-se e pegou a carta que estivera caída. Dobrou-a cuidadosamente e levou até a estante de livros, puxando um deles para abrir e colocar a carta dentro.

– Sinto muito por fazê-la sofrer. – disse num sussurro, como se a autora da carta pudesse ouvir sua voz ao longe. – Mas também não sou capaz de fazê-la feliz. Adeus, Shirley.

Fechou o livro e colocou-o de volta na prateleira, sabendo que ao dar as costas para aquela carta, daria as costas para aquela tentativa de uma nova vida, feliz, para talvez nunca mais ter a chance de volta. Afinal, não se pode ser feliz quando não se quer ao menos tentar…

**Fim**

**Então, voltando aqui no nesse novo ano, com um fic em resposta à Gincana do Mundo dos Fics. Era pra o fic ser baseado na frase citada lá em cima! XD Espero que tenham gostado, então, até a próxima! :D**

**Kissus, Ja ne!**


End file.
